


The Sacrifice

by lee963



Category: Angel and the devil (Manhwa), 천사씨와 악마님 | Miss Angel and Miss Devil (Manhwa)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Romance, first fanfic, 천사씨와 악마님
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee963/pseuds/lee963
Summary: What if the world is bigger than just the humans, angels and devils. And there is something greater out there that controls all, with greater beings and power every seen. And for the Devil King and Angel Queen to keep the strong peaceful connection with them, with Valhalla, they MUST offer the greatest and strongest Angel and Devil to serve them.With Hari knowing who these people are, what would she do to stop it?Hari x Shan and Hisakaya x Haki





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first fanfiction for “Miss Angel and Miss Devil” so this  
> would be going off the main storyline, from chapter 83, as the manga hasn’t finished.  
> Please be nice guys. And please give a kudos or comments, so I know you guys actually like this and want me to continue :) 
> 
> AN: I do not own any characters and own this manga, all credits goes to the mangaka, and I hopes you all support her and buy her manga! :)
> 
> Note: Elyos (Angels) and Asmodian (Devil) – also stated in the manga.

**-Prologue-**

* * *

 

There was an old tale, known to all Elyos and Asmodians, long before the peace was declared between the two dominion.  
This tale is the very reason why the ever lasting war had ended.  
Agreed upon by the Angel Queen and Devil King themselves, creating the middle lands as their neutral area.  
  
This old tale, was about an angel called Azreal. He’s known as the greatest and strongest battle Angel amongst all, fearing no demon.  
With his incredible ability to self-regenerate, leaving him without a scratch from his battles.  
Azreal was admired by all, but many feared him. With no ability to control him, the Angel’s council feared for the worse, as everyone knew his deepest desires and hunger for power.  
The fear have thought to know that one day he may overthrow them, and control Elysea himself, and they weren’t wrong.  
But one day on the battlefield, just like any other battle, winning the war, but this particular battle was too unexpected.  
Asmodians warriors withdrew to easily, but one remain and calmly walk across the battlefield without care in world.  
That was the very first day he lost, leaving him fighting for his life…  
He met the Devil King.  
  
After a few months of full recovery, what never recovered was his pride, Azreal desired more power than every before. He challenged every senior angel and yet none has satisfied him.  
Still frustrated and angry with himself, he went for a walk in the forest, the silent forest. As none could calm him down, not even the blessing.  
Known to many, everyone know to stay clear from the silent forest, as one could easily get lost, and there were even rumours that the forest itself is alive and speaks, driving one insane.  
Azreal didn’t care when he entered. Still frustrated, he walked by countless of trees, getting deeper into the forest, a fog had came, becoming thicker as time continues.  
  
_‘I still can’t believe I lost to the Devil King himself! I’m the greatest angel Azreal! I need power and more, so the Devil King himself would have to beg for my mercy!’_ Azreal spoke in his mind forming a evil smirk.  
As he wasn’t paying any mind in his stroll, he heard a rustle in in bushes.  
“Who’s there!” Azreal spoke in a commanded voice, ready to fight who ever made that noise.  
But what came our the bushes were birds flying towards the sky and out of the forest.  
“Birds?” Azreal lowered his guard a bit.  
“fufufu…” in the shadow of the forest laughed.  
“Come out and fight me like a man!” Azreal commanded back into his fighting position.  
“Now, now, you should calm down, after all I do not want to upset the great Azreal” the shadow smiled, as if it was alive.

“So you’ve heard of me.”

“Who hasn’t, the oh great angel, Azreal… who lost to the Devil King” said in a mocking tone.

“Grr…. Your mocking me!” anger slowly started to rise up within Azreal.

“fufufu”

“I have no time for this” Azreal started to walk in the opposite direction.

“But I thought you wanted power? Power which I can guide you to.”

Azreal stopped his footsteps, turned his head a bit so he could glance at the shadow.

“Power you say…” a smirk forming “but than again how do I know your not an Asmodian?”

“Oh honey, I’m not a Elyos or Asmodian, I’m merely a shadow of your desires”

“So, speak of this power.”

“I’m sure your aware how strong asmodian are”

“hmpf… strong? Don’t make me laugh”

“what if I said, you can gain their powers too.”

“What? That’s impossible, for a million years no one could have been able to do that gaining both would mean…”

“Yes becoming half angel and half devil”

“But I’m full angel, this is ridiculous… I wasted my time enough here” Azreal started to walk again.

“Yes that’s true, but you don’t know is that by drinking or injecting their blood in you would slowly make you half devil. And than, you will have their power…” the shadow said with a smirk.

“Wait, what!?” quickly turning around. The shadow was gone, the forest was cleared from the fog and the sun shined through the trees.

“the shadow’s gone”

Azreal decided to walk home, but the thought had never left his mind.

No one would believe it, but what came next was the very nightmare for both Eloys and Asmodians.

* * *

 It started small, Azreal caught low level demons, and drank their blood, but nothing happened. So he experimented with higher level demons, few days later, his strength and speed had increased, his sight has gotten better, he felt as if he was becoming a new person.

Azreal continue this act even after his was finally half demon, his wings had changed, he had gain both with wings, the large white bird wings and just under it a pair of bat wings but not as big as his angel wings.

But yet, with all this power, he hunger for power had not stopped, it grew even more.

Azreal, personality had changed, he became more aggressive towards others, he was cold-blooded towards the demons, he would make them suffer before finally ending their pitiful lives.

As some angels couldn’t bear the sickness of his act, confronted him, but what they receive in return was broken limbs. Or fighting for their life until he was stopped by the senor angels and threatened him with reporting to the angel council.

Azreal had a thought, if he was this strong, doesn’t mean that he has the right to become the ruler of Elysea?

Azreal wants to overthrow the Angel Queen and become its new king, and eliminating all demons from this world, once and for all.

Once Azreal was strong enough, he declared war against both Eloys and Asmodians. Azreal had killed thousand and thousands of his own kind and asmodians. But he didn’t expect, was that the Devil King and Angel Queen was fighting along side by side in order to defeat him.

Azreal became angry and full rage, he wasn’t strong enough to defeat them with their powers combined, he had lost the battle, they had sealed his power away and sent him to the wasteland to pay for his sins, by living day by day in suffering in pain fir the ones, who he took their lives.

The wastelands is the most inescapable place, only the Devil King and Angel Queens themselves knows how. And their both are very unwilling to let him set foot on this land ever again. 

* * *

 

And that’s how the tale ends, the silent forest was soon burned to the ground, to prevent any previous history to happen every again.

But what they didn’t know, in the tale, that the shadow figure wasn’t his own desires but a person sent from a place that contains more powerful beings, under the order of a much more evil being.

Of course this doesn’t go unnoticed by the Angel Queen and Devil King.

It was kept secret, in order to hold the peace. And forming a truce to prevent and bringing peace would prevent future disasters.

And making a deal with the higher power, Odin, for him to never have his people interfering with their lives again they would each give a person each to honour him for every 1000yrs.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning is only just starting

**AN:** Nim in Korean means to showing respect to that person.

* * *

   
After the beach, everyone returned back home.  
Ever the since night in Hari’s room, the tension between Hari and Shan hadn’t left yet.  
   
 **-The night in Hari’s Room-**  
The unsatisfied tension, was disrupted with Hiskaya bursting into their room announcing dinner was ready.  
“Hey guys!!, Dinner’s ready!” Hiskaya announced with a big wide smile, but quickly disappeared and a blush had replaced her expression, seeing the situation in front of her.  
With Hari on top of Shan, with one hand on the left side of her face. Shan had a visible blush, but quickly left, after noticing Hiskaya’s presence.  
“A-ah…” Hiskaya didn’t know what to say, and she didn’t know how to fix it, all she had known is that she shouldn’t have disrupted them and maybe she should’ve knocked first, but now she is in shit trouble!  
The commotion Hiskaya caused Hari to jump up and patted Hiskaya’s shoulder before leaving the room.  
Leaving a awkward Hiskaya, confused why she was killed by Hari at the moment there.  
   
And now back at the present, Shan and Hari hadn’t spoken to each other ever since until they had finally landed back in the middle island, with each of them announcing their going home.  
 

* * *

  
**-Devil’s Kingdom-**  
When Hari and Haki had entered in their home, there were several guards outside ready to greet them, but there weren’t usually this many guards on duty.  
Knowing something might be wrong, Hari confronted them.  
“What’s going on, why there’s so many of you guys here?”  
One of the guards responded “welcome back Hari-nim, we’re under the order of the King to standby on guard, but we don’t know the full details.”  
‘ _Something must be wrong. I think I know what it’s about, but I have to confirm my suspicions first’._  
“Is there something the matter Hari?” Haki asked her sister in confusion.  
“No, nothing is wrong, why don't you go inside and take a bath for now? I’ll go greet dad.” Hari reassured Haki.  
“Alright, I’ll see you later” Haki smiled and entered the west wing of the kingdom.  
   
 **-Throne Room-**  
When Hari had entered the throne room, there was a dark heavy aura present.  
The one sitting on the throne was her dad, the Devil King.  
And there was a person standing in front of him…  
Hari was right, the time had come. The offer to Odin, to Valhalla.  
Hari walked into the room, until she stood in front of her father.  
“Hi dad, with all the guards at the front gate, I knew there’s something up.” Hari glance to her right, glaring at the figure.  
“Ah, welcome back Hari. I hope you enjoyed your holiday.”  
“Yes! Welcome back Hari, it’s been a long time.” The guy on her right with a smirk expression now facing her. The guy was quiet handsome no doubt, with bright sky-blue blue hair with short sides and long top and wearing a white rope similar to the Elyos but with extra shoulder and arm armour attached.  
“Yes it has been. Long time no see Ryuu.” Hari now facing Ryuu with her arms crossed and unhappy expression.  
“What’s with that expression. What? No hug? Last time we saw each other, we were both kids, in Valhalla”  
“Why are you here today, Ryuu?” Hari getting straight to the point.  
“He’s here because, it’s time. Remember I told you before, about the tale of Azreal. And to prevent that ever happening again. The past Angel Queen and Devil King made a deal with Odin that every 1000yrs we would each offer the strongest Asmodian and Elyos to him.” The Devil King stated.  
“And that’s why I’m here, I’m sending this message to the Devil King and Angel Queen under the direct order from Odin, to receive an answers for the candidates.” Ryuu stated.  
“Yes I remember. But, who are you going to send?” Hari directing her question to the King.  
“…” The king remained quiet.  
“The only strongest one besides the king is… Haki…” Quickly turning to her father. “But wait you can’t. Haki doesn’t know anything of this! And she sealed her powers away which makes me the strongest, in the kingdom. Which makes me… having the right to volunteer myself…” Hari stating her words as she slowly realises her decisions can save her sister from this horror.  
After all Valhalla, is no heaven. It might as well be the very nightmare itself. Worst than Hell you could say. With everyone fighting over power and status. There are no mercy given to those who went against the Order.  
  
“You are right, since your little sister has sealed her powers away, you can take her place.” Ryuu confirmed. “So than, Devil King… Will Hari be returning back to Valhalla?” A little smirk formed.  
The King felt unsettled, he doesn’t want to do this, not a second time, but if he doesn’t than it could break out an unwanted war.  
The Devil King finally nodded confirming with his answer.  
Ryuu bowed to the king and turned to leave. “Very well, I’ll give your answer to Lord Odin. For now I’ll be heading to the Angel Queen.”  
Ryuu exited the door.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” The king turned, questioning his daughter’s actions.  
“I’ve been there before and I know what it’s like. Before as a child I was naive and weak. But now, I’m a full grown Asmodian, stronger than ever before…” Confirmed with her father “… I can’t let Haki, experience those horrors.” Haki said in a lower voice.  
“hmmm…. Very well, you're a good sister to Haki.” The king smiled reassuring his daughter.  
“Thanks dad, I’ll see you later” Hari smiled and left the room.  
  
 **-Hallway-**  
As she left the room, she sees Ryuu up ahead just near the exited, catching up to him she called out, “Ryuu!”  
Ryuu stopped his steps and turned around.  
“Oh hey, What’s up Hari?”  
“Your going to the Angel Queen now right?”  
“That’s right, I haven’t told her about this yet and hopefully she’ll give me an answer by today.” Ryuu confirmed.  
“I’ll come with you! there’s something I would like to ask her as well…”  
Hari stated hoping he won’t ask to many questions.  
 _‘it’s likely to be Shan, there are no other stronger battle angel than her.’_ Hari thought with worry.  
Ryuu looked at her with surprised, “Alright, lets go.”

* * *

  
**-Angel Kingdom-**  
One of the guards at the gate, notice two people coming up and they weren’t Elyos.  
“What’s an Asmodian doing here? And who are you? What have you come for?” The guard asked with full suspicions pointing the spear pointed blade towards them.  
“Same treatment here I guess” Ryuu said with a sigh.  
“Of course, what do you expect? Just because we stopped the war, doesn’t mean we welcome people with open arms.” Hari sarcastically stated.  
“We're here to see the Angel Queen, she would be expecting to see me.” Ryuu responded.  
“Not possible, I never heard there would be guest.” The guard getting irritated and even more suspicious. No one is allowed to grant an audience with the Queen.  
  
Upon hear the commotion outside, a senior angel that work along side with the queen was walking by, and came to check out what it was.  
“What’s going on here?” The senior angel asked.  
“Ah, senior Senji, these two people are asking audience with the Queen.”  
The guard answered.  
Senji looked at Ryuu, and knew the queen would be expecting him.  
“It’s okey, let them through.” Senji commanded.  
“Let them through!? But! …R-right away sir” the guard turned to them “you guys can go through.”  
“Great!, show us the way~” Ryuu stated with a cat like smile and followed Senji to the Queen’s thrown room, followed by Hari.

* * *

  
**-Meanwhile-**  
Whispers in the corridor, outside the library. There was Shan, standing looking at books.  
Person A: “Hey, did you hear? A Devil with long red hair and a blue hair guy, came looking for the Queen.”  
Person B: “What!? Your lying, no one gets to meet the Queen other than her own servants and council.”  
Person A: “Yeah but, its true. The guard on post today had no choice but to let them in. I heard the queen was expecting them.”  
Person B: “Hmmm…”  
  
 _‘A Devil with red hair? That must be Hari. But why is she here seeking the Queen? Maybe I should go and see._ ’ Shan closed the book and headed to the throne room.

* * *

  
**-Queen’s Throne Room-**  
Entering the Queens room. Both of them bowed to the queen before facing her.  
“I’ve been expecting you. but it looks like I’ve gotten an extra guest. You’ve been well Hari.” the queen smiled looking at Hari.  
“She is the candidate for the Devil King.” Ryuu stated.  
“Oh, interesting.” The queen was amused.  
The rumours were true, the Queen had ever lasting beauty with beautiful long white hair as snow and covered with the whitest clothing along with gold and silver accessories.  
“I’m here to hear your answer, for who you would volunteer your candidate to Lord Odin.” Ryuu stated with a smile.  
“I think there’s only one candidate who fits that, and that's no other than Shan, the strongest battle angel we have.” The queen simply replied.  
Hari was right, Shan would be a candidate. But Hari herself knows that no one had ever been to Valhalla other than the Angel Queen, Devil King and Herself.  
And why only herself and no other, well that would explained at another time. For now, Hari has to prevent this from happening.  
“If I may speak, Angel Queen.”  
“You may, speak Child.” The queen reassured her.  
“Does Shan know of this yet?” Hari asked.  
“No not yet, why?” The Queen asked.  
 _‘Thank goodness’_ Hari felt relief in her answer, but its yet over.  
“If you don’t mind, I also would volunteer myself as your candidate.” Hari asked with full seriousness.  
“What?... That is not possible, since you do not have Angle blood in you.” The Queen was surprised with Hari’s seriousness in offering herself for both Elyos and Asmodians.  
“But it is, if…” Hari turned to Ryuu with an unsure expression. Who was standing quietly listening to the conversation.  
Looking into Hari’s eyes, his eyes widened at realisation. “You.. that’s crazy.” And gave a small chuckle to her crazy idea. Well he shouldn’t be surprised, after knowing her what she’s like, since their childhood.  
This time is also the Queen’s turn who also realised what she meant and her eyes widened at realisation too.  
Hari looking at both of them. “It’s true I’m not stronger than Shan, which in Odin’s eyes she’s more likely to be important compared to I. But! He won’t refuse my offer.” Hari smirked. But it quickly disappeared. “After all, its not everyday, he gets to have a high level devil and royal blood at that, to experiment with Angel blood.” Hari turned looking at the queen with full determination.  
The Queen felt unsure, she knew Hari ever since she was born, her mother was her best friend.  
“I cannot agree.” The queen has finally said, after a long pause.  
“why!? You and I could protect Shan from this!” Hari argued.  
“Why do you protect her child?”  
“B-because…” Hari turned looking at her feet and slightly blushing.  
“I’ve seen how you and Haki grew close to Shan and Hiskaya. I also know, you’ve developed feelings for her.”  
Hari blushed deeper hearing her last words  
“but yet… she doesn’t respond to your feelings, so why?”  
Hari smiled sadly, “Even so, I still love her, I’ll wait as long as till the day she finally responds back to me.”  
“But don’t you see, doing this may kill you. Even if it doesn’t, you may change. The tale of Azreal was no joke.” The Queen responded with seriousness. The Queen really wanted Hari to reconsider, as she knows that Odin is most likely to take this offer.  
“She’s right Hari, this isn’t worth your life. After all I can’t loose my rival.” Ryuu argued along the Queen’s side, and joked in the last part.  
“Even it may kill me, as long as I’m protecting Shan and Haki, I don’t mind. If I change I’m sure Shan will be able to bring me back.” Hari gave them a sad smile. But quickly changing into a bright smile. “Well, it’s not like anyone knows Valhalla as well as I do right? They’ll probably run into ogres and start running away.” Hari laughed at her own joke.  
“…”  
“…”  
Both of them looking at Hari.  
  
“Cough* Well anyways, it seems, I’ve received my answers. I’ll let Odin know, and he’ll make decisions on this. Until than, I should take my leave.” Ryuu and Hari bowed to the Queen and left the throne room.  
  
 **-Hallway-**  
Once they were outside, Hari turned to Ryuu. “You’ll mention my deal right?”  
Ryuu turned smiled. “Well, it is under my obligation to mention it, if I didn’t, I’m sure not only Odin will try to kill me, but also having you after my head.” Ryuu gave a chuckle.  
“Thanks Ryuu, but I’d like to add a condition though. I want to have at least 3 more months here before I return.”  
“Sounds reasonable enough.” Ryuu smiled.  
Ryuu’s expression turning into a friendly expression “ but I also feel that you haven’t mention this to the Devil King yet.”  
“Geh!” Hari got found out. To be honest, she only thought of this now, which she’ll probably have to face her father’s wrath when Ryuu announces the results. “I’m sure it would work out.” Hari was mostly reassuring herself with her words.  
“Well, I wasn’t joking when I said I didn’t want to loose you as my rival you know.”  
“Ryuu, I’m not going to die that easily, if I did, what happened in the past, I would be long dead by now and another war would have already started.”  
“True, I know your strong, but I can’t help to feel you’ve grown weaker ever since you’ve gotten known that Shan girl”  
“…” Hari didn’t like hearing this.  
“I know you like the girl but, have you forgotten our teaching in Valhalla? The we shouldn’t let emotions cloud our judgement.”  
“Have you’ve forgotten the amount of time I kicked your ass?!”  
“It’s been a long time Hari, your not the only person who’ve gotten stronger these past years.” Ryuu smiled at Hari.  
“Hm…”  
“But I’m serious, I don’t want to loose you as a friend. When you come back, you got lot to catch up on.”  
“Thanks Ryuu.” Hari smiled at him  
“Well it’s time I left, and looks like your angel is coming this way” Ryuu winked at Hari.  
“Wait, what?”  
Hari turned around and Shan came up to her.  
“Hey, I heard you we’re here.” Shan said with a smile.  
Hari turned around and found Ryuu had already vanished.  
 _‘That douche, he could have least taken me out of here before he left.’_ Hari thought with a frustrated sigh, as she combed her fringe with her right hand.  
“So how come you came today? Did you needed something from the Queen?” Shan asked.  
“Ah, no. not really, I just came to ask her a few stuff on my dad’s behalf.” Hari lied.  
“I also heard there was a guy with you?” Shan asked suspiciously.  
“Ah… yeah, but he left already” Hari quickly answered. It wasn’t entirely a lie.  
 _‘wait, Shan didn’t see him talking to me earlier? Maybe he cast a camouflage spell on himself. What a sneaky guy.’_ Hari internally laughed.  
“Hmmm…. Alright, shall we go?”  
 _‘She believed it!’_. “Yeah sure, let’s go.” Hari smiled and followed Shan out the building.

* * *

  
And that’s Chapter 1, please leave Kudos and Comments so I know you guys want more.  
There would be more proper fluff in the next future chapters :)  
Until Next Time :3


	3. Chapter 2: A new member!

Hello Everyone!! ╮( ￣▽￣)╭  
Yes, yes, I know its been a while since last update, (づ￣ ³ ￣)づ　 because I kinda ran out of ideas and editing took a while (〜￣△￣)〜　Since there are no deadlines, I tend to become lazy… 〜(￣ ￣△￣〜)　 (〜￣△￣)〜 〜(￣￣ ￣△￣〜)　(〜￣△￣)〜  
But! I wish every Happy Lunar year, we are finally in the year of the Dog! ╮( ￣▽￣)╭  
 **Here are some AN:**  
Unnie means Older Sister in Korean. And I notice His is short for Hiskaya, since Haki and Shan calls her nickname a lot.  
The Devil’s kingdom, aka the underworld.  
Stars are for sounds effects like this -> *sound effects*

* * *

  
After Ryuu left, he had told Hari that he’ll be back a couple days later to report in, Odin’s final decision.  
But that never reassured Hari that there would be a possibility, Shan could be also going with her.  
It’s been 5 days since Ryuu had left.  
  
 **-Devil’s Kingdom-**  
Hari was in a room, as usual, completing her duties as the future heir to the Devil’s Kingdom. Researching, training their future warriors, addressing small issues along the way, etc.  
While completing her duties, Hari couldn’t take Shan out of her mind, like every other day.  
 _‘I wonder what’s she’s doing now…’_  
But her thought was interrupted when Haki had entered the room and approach her. “Hey Unnie, I was thinking of heading to the middle island to see His. Did you want to come?”  
Taking a break from her duties does sound appealing, but as Hari was about to give Haki her answer.  
A guard had came into the room, announcing his presence.  
“Hari-sama, the Devil King wishes for you presence.” He than bowed and left.  
Haki turned to her sister, “Do you want me to wait for you?”  
Hari crossed her arms and smiled at her sister. “I don’t think I’ll go with you today, maybe next time. Say hi to Hiskaya for me.”  
“Alright.”  
And Hari left her room and headed towards the throne room.  
Her father was not going to be happy. Asking for her presence must mean Ryuu had came back.  
  
 **-Middle Island-**  
Meanwhile, Shan was in charge of the training today for the angels, along with Tan.  
While standing on top of the tree branch glancing down at the new battle angels, her mind wondered off to the night, what could have happened at the beach house if Hiskaya hadn’t interrupted them.  
The thought made a light blush appear onto her cheeks but not too noticeable. Especially since she mastered the art of a poker face.  
 _‘is it alright for me to feel like this? For me to feel again?’_  
Deep into her thoughts, she didn't notice Tan had approached her.  
“Hey Shan, the training is over. Shall I dismiss them?”  
Shan was surprised Tan was next to her.  
“Wha- Ah, yeah. Thanks Tan.” Shan smiled.  
“Alright.” Tan jumped off the tree and walked away give the angels her commands.  
Looking down below she saw, Haki had landed.  
Jumping off the tree branch and landed in front of Haki.  
“Hello Haki, what are you doing here?”  
“oh! Hello Shan-nim, I’m here to see His. Tan just told me training just ended a few moments ago.”  
Shan smiled. “Yes, but where’s Hari?” curious, as Hari normally tags along when Haki, as always whenever Haki heads to the middle island.  
“Ah, Unnie? She’s-“ Haki got cut off as Hiskaya yelled from afar.  
“Hey guys!!!” Hiskaya running with excitement, greeting to Haki and Shan.  
“What are you guys up to?” Hiskaya asked, always with the live energy.  
“I came to see you.” Haki smiled.  
Shan didn’t want to seem desperate but she can’t keep her curiosity at bay.  
“Um… About Hari.”  
“That’s right, Unnie, was summoned by father, but I don’t know why, she said she won’t be coming today.” Haki answered to Shan.  
“I see…” Shan couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.  
“Well, Haki and I are going to explore the new middle island we found. Want to come along?” Hiskaya asked while grabbing Haki’s arm.  
Not wanting to feel like a third wheel, Shan politely declined their offer.  
 _‘I maybe I’ll go directly to visit Hari instead.’_ Shan thought and went her way.  
  
 **-Devil’s Throne Room-**  
There was a strong heavy presence within the room.  
“You came, Hari.” The Devil king spoke serious voice as Hari had entered the room. “You know why I called you here?” The king spoke with an unsatisfied expression. He was laying back on his chair, leaning on his right closed fist.  
When Hari had entered, she could see Ryuu was already standing near by the king, but noticeably he was standing a bit further away from him than usual.  
Once Hari was had finally walked up to the King but same distance as Ryuu, away from the King.  
Because at the moment, they both did not want to face the wrath from him.  
“Yes.” Hari finally answered.  
“I thought it was clear that you and Shan wasn’t in a relationship.” The King’s anger rose a bit.  
“We’re not in a relationship.” Hari stated.  
“Than, why the HELL ARE YOU OFFERING YOURSELF FOR BOTH SIDES!!! ARE YOU INSANE!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING!!” The King finally yelled in anger, rising up from his chair.  
“…” Hari stared at her feet. Her father was not going to let this go.  
“Was what Shan told me, there’s no relationship between you two a lie!?” “No! what she said it’s true, there’s nothing between us.” Hari stated looking at her father’s eyes.  
And yet thinking back, Hari did kiss Shan after he had left, during the incident when the Overlord-nim attacked His.  
“Have you forgotten what I’ve told you?! You cannot be in a relationship with Shan! I don’t care who you’re in a relationship with but as long its not her and doesn’t cloud your judgement!”  
“But why!? Why only Shan??  
“BECAUSE SHE MAKES YOU WEAK!” “EVERY TIME YOUR HURT IT’S BECAUSE OF HER! YOU FORCED YOURSELF TO AWAKEN WHEN I EXPLICITY!! TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SO BEFORE SUCCESSION. YOU DID IT BECAUSE OF HER!” Her father yelled.  
“…”  
“…”  
Hari was shocked to her father’s words.  
After taking a deep breath, the king at calmed down a bit.  
“I didn’t mean to yell, but you're the future heir to this throne. One day this would all yours.”  
“…I know” Hari said quietly.  
Sighing again “Does she know about this?”  
“Who?”  
“Shan. Does she know your taking her place?”  
“…No.”  
“I’m disappointed in you Hari. But I know your old enough to make your own choices.”  
The King took a deep breath and sat back down on the throne. Turning to Ryuu who’s been quietly standing there listening to the conversation.  
  
After knowing them both so long, Ryuu was used to these family drama.  
“So… What has Odin chosen?”  
In a loud voice, Ryuu replied “Lord Odin, has taken up Hari’s deal, but he isn’t happy that Hari had made this decision either. After taking Hari under his care when she was younger. …He was disappointed in her choices.”  
“Looks like I wasn’t the only one disappointed.” The king mumbled.  
“But, for your condition, he shortened that 3 month into 1 month.”  
“What!? Why?” Hari questioned.  
“Lord Odin wished for you to partake in the Royal tournament, and for that to happen, he wants you to come back and relearn everything in Valhalla.”  
“But I already learnt everything.” Hari grumbled, not satisfied.  
“Well, if you must know. Things has changed over the years. He probably thinks you’ve grown weaker these past few years and need to get stronger, so coming back earlier would be training you.”  
“Yeah right.” Hari not believing Ryuu.  
“Also Celestia will also be at the tournament.” Ryuu stated carefully.  
“…” Hari having nothing to say to that.  
Celestia was Hari’s ex-fiancé that she had while in Valhalla and before she had met Shan. But due to family situation, her mother had died to an assassination, with the actuation of their family committing evil deeds. Loosing their royalty status, resulting Celestia to move far away along with her father, and their engagement broken. Rumours had it, that her father remarried and their status had restored, but Celestia is no longer the succession of the family, as her step-brother had taken the place.  
“Ah, yes, Celestia was such a bright child when I last saw her.” The King commented. “She was your ex-fiancé, it was unfortunate that her mother had passed on so early and have moved away in a distant land to live with her relatives.”  
Hari and Celestia didn’t end on a bad note. But there was certainly feelings had been hurt that day.  
  
“Well anyways, I must move to report to the Angel Queen of Odin’s decision. Until next time Devil King.” Ryuu had bowed to the King and left the room.  
“Than I’ll take my leave too, I’ll see you later dad.”  
The King just sighed in response.  
And Hari had left the room.  
  
 **-Hallway-**  
As Shan was walking towards the throne room, the guards had told her that Hari would be in there.  
As she was able to reach the door, she sees a tall handsome blue hair man leaving the room.  
Ryuu noticing Shan, and smiled at her.  
Shan had stopped in front of Ryuu. Before she questioned who he was.  
“Hi, you must be the angel Hari always talks about.” Ryuu said in a friendly voice, while giving her a cat like smiled at her.  
“You know Hari?” Shan questioned. She never knew Hari had other friends.  
“Yes, Hari and I go way back.” Ryuu smiled.  
Feeling a ting of jealously. _‘I don’t like this feeling’_ Shan thought.  
“Who would’ve known Hari’s girl is such a beauty.” Ryuu smirked.  
And leaned down closer to her, while making eye contact. “Damn, I’m jealous.”  
A light tint of blush appeared on her cheeks.  
Straightening up, Ryuu laughed at her reaction. “I’m Ryuu by the way.”  
Than the throne door opened. And Hari had exited.  
Shocked to see Shan and Ryuu in the hallway. And seeing the smirk on Ryuu’s face, she got irritated.  
“Ryuu! You better have not done anything to her.” Giving him her warning.  
“Calm down dude, I know she’s your girl. I honour our bros code.” Ryuu said proud fully, giving Hari a nice pat on her back.  
Hari blushed at his comment and another light tint of blush appeared on Shan’s face.  
“S-s-she’s not my girl, we’re not in a relationship…” Hari tried to cover.  
Normally she would be proud to claim that Shan is hers, but in front Ryuu is kind of embarrassing. Especially when he’s been her best friend for years, along with Cyrus.  
Shan couldn’t help but felt a tint of disappointment that Hari had brushed off Ryuu’s comment.  
“Well anyways I should head off, I shouldn’t be any late than I already am.” Ryuu turned to Shan, “It was nice meeting you Shan.” He smiled.  
He gave a smirked to Hari, and commented loudly for Shan to hear before he walked off. “You are so~ whipped~.” Ryuu laughed and walked away while giving a back wave goodbye as he exited the hallway.  
“Ryuu!” Hari said with a blush. But he already left the hallway, before she could lecture him.  
Hari turned to Shan, “He… didn’t say anything wearied to you, did he?” Hari asked nervously.  
“No. He didn’t” Shan smiled.  
“So… what are you doing here?” Hari asked.  
“Well.. Haki mentioned you weren’t coming today, so I thought to come and visit you.” Shan answered.  
“Y-you did?” Hari light blushed and shyly scratched the back of her head.  
“So how did you and Ryuu meet?” Shan asked curiously.  
“Ryuu and I? We’re childhood friends, we went to the same school.”  
‘ _Devils had school?”_ Shan thought it was wearied as she never heard Hari mentioning that she ever going to school.  
“Anyways, I’m free now, did you want to go out.” Hari asked, now that all her official business is over.  
“Like on a date?” Shan teasing Hari.  
Hari blushed at the comment. ‘ _She’s teasing me!’_  
“U-u-ummm..”  
“I’m kidding” Shan smiled.  
“R-right. Where did you want to go?”  
“Hiskaya mentioned they found a new middle island and went to go explore with Haki.”  
“That sounds exciting, let’s go meet up with them!” Hari said in excitement.  
   
 **-New Middle Island-**  
inside of the jungle of the new middle island, Haki and Hiskaya were going through constant trees, lots of bushes and vine whip.  
His was holding a machete cutting down a path for them, as she lead them to the inner jungle.  
“Hey, you sure you know where you’re going His?” Haki questioned Hiskaya’s sense of direction. After all, this dumb angel always caused trouble for her. Even she sometimes questions herself why she’s dating this dumb angel.  
“Stop worrying, and enjoy the excitement of exploring new places.” Hiskaya trying to live up the mood, as she laughed loudly.  
After Haki almost tripped on a vine whip the second time, Haki was slowly loosing her patience, she knew she shouldn’t have worn heels.  
“Be careful there, I wouldn’t want my beautiful lady obtaining any scratches.” His commented, as she caught Haki on her waist, pulling her up close face to face.  
Haki blushed at His’s comment and their proximity, but composed herself knowing His would always tries to flirt at every chance she had. Pulling away, they continued down their track.  
As they move further in the jungle. They reach an exit, finally out of the endless trees.  
In front of the them was a ruins of a temple, who knows how long this had been here. The jungle was had surrounded this old temple in a circle, with rocks and boulder bits of it here and there. Broken pillars and roots of flowers and grass growing between the cracks on the ground.  
   
Knowing what His might be thinking. “Don’t you dare.” Sending a warning.  
“Oh, come on! This is like once in a life chance.” His pleaded. She really wanted to go in and see if there’s a secret treasure or something.  
“We don’t know what dangers lie ahead and …” pointing towards their clothes “we’re not exactly wearing the appropriate outfit for such dangerous trip.”  
Knowing Haki is making a good point, and entering the temple could really put their lives at risk. His wouldn’t want to meet the wrath of her sister.  
*Sigh* “Fine. We’ll explore it next time.”  
Haki smiled with a satisfied answer from His.  
Hiskaya turned around and started to walk away from the entrance of temple. But still feeling a bit adventurous.  
Hiskaya decide maybe exploring outside and around the temple would be interesting enough and wouldn’t be as dangerous, it’s not like their entering the ruin temple anyways, so what’s the harm?  
After looking around a bit more. With more broke pillars and big boulders in bits of over here and there.  
Oddly section where it’s clear of rumbles of rocks. But a big yellow fur ball in the middle.  
Taking a closer look… *Zzzzzz*  
…There a sleeping dog? Tiger? Lion? What ever it was, it looks like there’s some bit of armour around his head and chest. Not sure what this yellow fur ball is.  
 _‘What a wired thing sleeping here, better not wake it up’_ His had to turn back quick before it wakes us. They rather not get into a unpredictable fight, who know how strong is that fur ball.  
Haki noticed His suddenly on alert, looking at where her eyes landed, she quickly covered her mouth with her right palm before any noise could come out.  
Luckily the Yellow fur ball was still in deep slumber. *Zzzzzz*  
His slowly taking steps backwards, but she didn’t notice was a twig at the spot she was about to step on. Before Haki could stop her, His had stepped on the twig *crack*  
*Flinch* His and Haki quickly froze, quickly looking at the fur ball.  
The fur ball’s ear flinch in response to the noise just made.  
After 1 second of nothing had happened.  
As His was about to breath out in relief, but she thought too soon.  
Because the next moment, the yellow fur ball rose started to rise, getting up on his 4 paws, getting a clearer look, there were a part of white yellowish wings attached to his back. Noticing where the sounds had come from. The fur ball noticed His and Haki, not liking the interruption to his sleep. He started to growled, *Krrraawwrr….*  
 _‘How dare these petty beings wake my slumber! They’re going to pay!’_  
“His I think we should be running” Haki spoke to snap His out of her state, there’s no point whispering now that he’s awake and not liking the feeling the aura the fur ball is giving out.  
*Roarrrr!!!!* the Fur ball roared at them angrily. Bending now his 2 front legs, getting ready to chase them down.  
Haki, notice how her demon dog Ziki, does something similar. Haki grabbed His’s arms and yelled “Run!!!”  
Both of the quacking ran towards the exit with an angry Yellow fur ball behind them.  
   
 **-Meanwhile-**  
“So this is the island” Hari spoke, but somehow this place looks familiar to her. Now when had she come here before….  
*Hmmm*  
“Is there something wrong Hari?” Shan question as they both landed.  
“No, just thinking… somehow I feel like I’ve been here before…” Hari getting frustrated with her memory, rubbed her right hand through her hair.  
“Is that so.” Shan smiled.  
As they walked closer towards the jungle.  
“Most likely they’ve travel inside.” Hari commented.  
“It’s a bit dangerous, don’t you think?”  
“Maybe, but thinking of Hiskaya, she’ll mostly persuade Haki in tagging along.”  
“You’re not wrong. It’s His after all. Shall we enter?”  
“Yeah, we better find them before they start trouble.”  
As they walked closer to the bush in front of them, there was a rustling sound. Out of instinct, Hari push Shan away, as she jump back.  
Than there pop out was Haki and His, running out with slight tears in the corner of their eyes.  
With both Shan and Hari surprised, they ran up to Haki and His to calm them down.  
“Hey guys calm down, what’s going on?” Hari questioned.  
Shan had caught His, preventing her from jumping off the cliff of the island.  
Haki noticing her sister, “Unnie! His behind us!”  
“Who’s behind you?” confused at her sister.  
“A Yellow fur ball!” His yelled.  
“What???” feeling dumbfounded “A… Yellow? Fur? …Ball?”  
The next second, they her trees being knocked down, and a big Yellow fur ball emerged.  
“Hiiii!!!” His cried, holding tightly on Shan’s and Haki’s arm.  
*sigh* “You somehow must have pissed it off His.” Shan spoke, knowing this is mostly her fault.  
“I-I might have accidently woken it up?....” His mumbled.  
Both Hari and Shan sighed at His’s response.  
“Out of all thing you wake up, you wake up a Cerberus…” Hari sighed once more.  
“W-w-wait! That thing there is a Cerberus!? Aren’t they meant to have three heads?!” His questioned Hari.  
“I want to know to.” Shan commented.  
“Of course, you Elyos wouldn’t know, after all its only known to Asmodians history.”  
“Well to answer your question, Cerberus originated as a mythical creature that guards the dead in the underworld, although they are commonly known as a dog with three heads, but they can also take many forms, such as the a Lion with a reptile like tail, or the one you see in front of you.” Pointing towards the creature in front of them. “They’re all commonly known with the ability to use fire, that’s why you see bit of flames coming from him. But I’m defiantly surprised to see a mythical creature in a place like this…”  
   
*Roooaaarrrr!!!* Cerberus roared, as he spread out his wings wide, and you could see small bit of flames flicker around him.  
He felt angrier at the fact not only he was awoken, he was made to chase his prey.  
When Hari first saw the Yellow Fur ball, somehow she felt a connection to him, as if this isn’t their first encounter.  
Now where had she met him before…  
Cerberus had flew up to them and landed between them, slamming down on his paws creating a quake like tumble on the ground.  
The shake had cause them to splitting into 2 on each side, 1 ground in the back and 1 in the front.  
“Are you alright?” Hari questioned her sister, as she held her protectively.  
Haki nodded that she was fine.  
Cerberus use his tail to attack Shan and His who’s at the back.  
Avoiding the his attack.  
They both couldn’t get near him, and attack back, as when they tried to get near Cerberus would use his wings to create a gust to blow them away or use his flame ability to prevent them getting too close.  
   
“Unnie! We got to do something.” Just as Haki spoke, Cerberus use his left paw to swipe at them.  
Hari being quick, avoided his attack.  
“I know, but its too risky.” Hari responded.  
“Its better is we just fly off the island.” Hari spoke with her plan out loud.  
Not paying attention enough, rookie mistake.  
Cerberus move in to bite Hari and Haki.  
Hari pushed her sister away in time, and was holding Cerberus mouth with both her hand, holding her spot so she isn’t going to be eaten by Cerberus.  
“Unnie!” Haki, was growing in fear for her sister. As she sees blood dripping down on her sister’s left forehead.  
   
Shan from the other side heard the commotion from the front.  
“Something must have happened.” Shan started to worry. But how could she get to the front. Cerberus’ tail was still at them, trying to knock them out.  
His and Shan has been constantly trying to avoid getting hit by the tail.  
Shan noticed that His was still holding her machete in her right hand.  
“His! Try to attack the tail with that sword!” Shan yelled across, hopefully His could hear her.  
“Alright, I’ll give it a shot.” His yelled back  
“Be careful!”  
As His jumped over the tail that was coming by to hit her. His turn around and swung her sword towards the tail.  
Successfully it injured the its tail.  
*Krrrr!!!!* Cerberus cried loudly to his injured tail. ‘ _how dare that b*tch cut my tail!’_  
Cerberus withdrew from his attack. Jumping back. Now with his back facing the jungle and his front facing the front girls.  
Definitely not feeling happy, Cerberus gave its angry roared once more *Rrrroooaaarrrr!!!*  
Shan and His ran towards Haki and Hari as they saw Hari kneeling down and Haki kneeling down along side with her while holding her sister.  
“Are you right?!” Shan spoke with worriedness in her voice.  
“Y-Yeah.” Hari responded.  
With Hari injured, getting off the island wouldn’t be as easy, unless they abandoned Hari of course. But that would never happened.  
Hari tried to stand up.  
“Be careful Unnie.” Her sister was all Haki can think of at this moment.  
“Don’t worry Haki, this is nothing.” Hari trying to calm her sister down.  
“If o-only I wasn’t standing in the way…” Haki spoke as tears threatened to fall down from her eyes.  
“Shhhh~~ it’s not your fault, it was my fault not paying attention enough.”  
“B-b-but!”  
‘No buts, I’m fine.”  
“Umm… Hey guys, I don't know if you forgotten, but we have a really, I mean REALLY! angry fur ball in front of us, that want to, I don’t know… KILL US!!!!” His spoke breaking the sisters attention.  
“Ah, right.. almost forgotten.” Hari responded.  
In front of them, Cerberus, hadn’t made a move yet, but he is growling angrily at them. *Grrawwwrrr!* the flames around him threatened to grow.  
Hiskaya was looking at Cerberus keeping an eye on him.  
*Bling*  
“Something is shining… around Cerberus’ right paw, what is that?” His mumbled.  
“What’s wrong His?” Shan questioned Hiskaya’s mumbling.  
“Shan, there’s something around Cerberus’ s right paw.”  
Taking a closer look.  
“Isn’t that a necklace?” Shan commented.  
“A necklace on Cerberus?” Haki spoke in surprised.  
“Wait, did you guys say necklace?” Hari, looking at the 3 of them.  
“Well yeah, look.” His pointed towards where the collar.  
‘ _That look familiar… Where have I seen it…”_ Hari thought if only she could remember.  
Trying to think back.  
 

* * *

**-Hari’s childhood-**  
It was during the time, where Cyrus was living with them for a while.  
Today was Cyrus’ last day living with the royal Asmodian’s family, he truly felt grateful that Overloard-nim and Hari, especially when they've been childhood friends, going to the same school and stuff. They had allowed him to stay with them, when he had no where to go.  
It was only agreed by the elders that Cryus was the new successor of his new clan after his parents had died, that the elders wants him back in the clan. If not, they would’ve definitely abandoned him.  
AN: Cyrus, Hari and Ryuu are all the same age, with Ryuu being the oldest in months.  
During this time they were both 11yrs old.  
Cyrus always had this bad-boy handsome look, with a Spike and Mid Fade hair style, with black hair and well built for a young child, as his clan are trained to be the most athletic. But Cyrus’s personality can come as arrogant, prideful personality, rough and hot-headed but getting to know him, he can be sweet, kind and always looking out for his own. Cyrus is often seen by others as the opposite of Ryuu, whom was calm, thoughtful, rational thinking and playful.  
   
“This looks like a good place.” Cyrus placing the small yellow furball with 2 white wings on his back, on the ground, gently as the furball was sitting on his two palms together.  
“What are you doing? You’re not keeping him.” Hari wondered why not keep the furball, after all she has one her own, creatures at home.  
“Nah I can’t, they won’t allow pets. As least here this cub could survive on his own and grow big and strong.” Cyrus said out proudly. “Hopefully one day, when I come back he’ll recognise my whistle.”  
“Your whistle?”  
“Yeah, like this.” Cyrus, picked up a leaf, a blew *Wheeeuw*  
The cub responded with wagging his tail and looking at Cyrus.  
“Well before you say goodbye, at least you should give him a name first.” Hari commented.  
Thinking what Hari had said. “Your right.” Taking off his bracelet and placing it around the cub’s neck. “I shall call him… Kerberos” Cyrus smiled proudly.  
“I also heard these creatures can learn to talk in the future” Hari spoke.  
“hmmm… well than I hope in the future, Kero and I can meet again, and tell me about his great adventures.” Cyrus smiled.  
 

* * *

“I remember!” Hari exclaimed as she recalled the memory.  
“Remember what?” as all three questioned Hari’s comment.  
“Watch this.” Hari looked on the floor and picked up a leaf that was lying around. And Blew. *Wheeeuw*  
Cerberus, recognising the tune, and all his anger her had just a moment ago dropped. Looking at Hari, who blew the whistle, he somewhat remember a red hair girl in his memory. Cerberus began to wag his tail happily.  
“I was right after all, this is Kerberos.” Hari smiled.  
“W-wait! You know this thing!?” His said in shock.  
“How rude, to call Kerberos a thing, he… just grew that's all.” Hari smirked.  
“Grew… right” His mumbled.  
“Unnie, if you know this… fur ball, than is he friendly? And how?”  
“I’ll explain it later.” Hari patted her sister on the head.  
   
Hari walked towards Cerberus. Whom now is cautious but hold no life-threatening towards Hari. Kerberos stood until still until Hari had reached him.  
“Long time no see Kerberos, remember me?” Hari asked.  
Kerberos raised an eyebrow towards Hari.  
“I’m sorry for forgetting about you. Unfortunately Cyrus isn’t here with me.” Hari gave Kerberos an explanation.  
After Cyrus’s name was mentioned. Kerberos decided to talk.  
“You're that red hair girl from the past.”  
“I’m glad you remembered me, Kerberos.”  
“IT TALKED!?!?” the 3 girls in background yelled in shocked when Kerberos spoke.  
“It’s been a long time, Kerberos, I hoped you’ve been well.” Hari smiled. Examining him, “I can see you’ve definitely grown big and strong, just like Cyrus said.”  
“What did you expect. I’m a legendary, after all.” Kerberos smiled proudly. “But I was doing well, until… that one…” glaring at Hiskaya, decided to disrupt my nap!” a little grow escaped from his throught.  
*sweat drop * “hee… hee… why don't you let this one go, Hiskaya always been an idiot from the start, I’m sure she didn’t mean to wake you.” Hari trying to persuade Kerberos.  
“right?” Hari said looking at His.  
His picking up on it, dramatically nod her head at every word Hari had spoken. Kerberos just glared at Hiskaya.  
*sigh * “Fine.” Kerberos agreed but not looking satisfied.  
“Great! It’s getting late, I think its about time we all head back.”  
“Yeah, it is.” Kerberos said in disappointment.  
Hari couldn’t hope but pick up the disappointing hint of voice in Kerberos.  
Being soft hearted as she always is, but never admitting.  
Hari giving an inaudible sigh, turned back to Kerberos.  
“Do you want to join us? I mean I’m leaving soon. So… you may also see Cyrus soon if your with me. I–I mean that is if you want to join me of course.” Hari trying to hide her embarrassment.  
Kerberos, was shocked to Hari’s request but quickly replaced with a proudly smirk.  
“Alright.” Kerberos agreed.  
Hari giving him a nice grin, “great! But first we need to do something about your form, I can't have a giant lion following me around. Everyone would feel threatened.”  
“Hmmm…” Hari did make a point.  
Than there was a *Poof! * there was a cloud covered in Kerberos.  
Kerberos had changed into a small lion looking soft toy with white wings on his back, allowing him to still fly around and a silver bracelet around his neck. He was the size of Hari’s palm. Small enough to sit on Hari’s shoulders or hide in her pocket.  
“This is work. Perfect disguise!” Kerberos spoke.  
*pfff! * “Y-yes, it is” Hari couldn't help but laugh at the fact, the fearsome lion turn into a soft harmless plushi looking.  
*Glare!* Kerberos glared at Hari.  
“Alright, alright. How about from now on, I’ll call you Kero-chan? Calling you Kerberos is a bit too long and may ad suspicions.”  
“What ever you want.”  
Hari smiled. Kero flew and sat on Hari’s left shoulder.  
   
*phew* “Now that’s taken care of.” Hari said in satisfaction, walking back towards the girls with Kero on her shoulder.  
“You knew Cerberus?” Shan questioned.  
“Ah yeah, a friend of mine left him here when he was a cub, since he couldn’t keep pets. *sweat drop* ”  
“You could have told us earlier, we could’ve avoided all that conflict.” His spoke.  
“Or, you could’ve have just not woken him up.” Hari retorted. “It’s not my fault I just remembered now.”  
“…”  
“what is that thing on your shoulder?” His spoke with curiosity.  
“what? Kero-chan?” pointing towards Kero on her shoulder  
“Well, yeah… and wait Kero-chan????”  
“Heee hee hee”  
His nodded  
Hari smirked evilly. “Why, this is Cerberus of course. This is just his substitute form.”  
“HEH!?” His jumped in fear.  
Kero looked at her evil eyes and a smirk on his lips grew.  
“Be sure not to piss him off again HIskaya, I can’t guarantee that this time, I can ensure you’ll escape without any scratches.“  
“Not that it matters.” Hari shrugged her shoulders.  
“Hey!!” His felt offended.  
“Anyways let me introduce.” Hari thumb pointed towards Kero. “This buddy here is Cerberus whom we just fought. His name is Kerberos, nickname Kero.” Than point towards the girls. “That is my little sister, Haki, she’s sweet and kind, if I’m not around you can rely on her. That one is Shan, a high level battle angel. And That idiot there is Hiskaya, I’m sure you know her very well, since you tried to eat her.”  
With the introduction ended.  
“Well I’m glad today ended without any casualties.” Shan smiled.  
“I agree.” His spoke exhausted.  
“Unnie, you were injured during the fight.” Haki remembered and began to worry.  
“I’m fine. See it's healed.” Hari reassured her sister.  
Not believing her Haki personally checked her sister’s forehead. It was healed. “you’re right.”  
“Have you’ve forgotten I’ve got a fast healing speed than a normal Asmodian?”  
“…” Haki blushed at the comment.  
“Aren't you glad, we don't have to call Hanulim here to take care of your wound.” Shan teased.  
 _‘She’s teasing me AGAIN!’_  
* Clap!* Haki clapped her hands together.  
“Well, I think its best we end today and head home.” Haki spoke to the group.  
With everyone agreed to Haki suggestion. The angels parted their ways and left.  
And the Asmodian’s sisters left with Kero back to the underworld.  
   
 **-Hari’s Bedroom-**  
“Well you can sleep here.” Hari made a basket, fitted with a plush bed and blanket, putting on top of her night stand, next to her bed.  
Kero already feeling exhausted, hazily flew over to the basket.  
"I’m glad I got to meet you again Kero-chan”  
“…”  
Kero appeared to be fast asleep.  
Hari smiled.  
“I don’t have much time left, until I need to go back…” Looking at her hands “Am I doing the right thing?” Hari shook her head. “It’s fine, I’m protecting Shan, she’s already been through enough. It’s my turn to protect her.”  
Kero not fully asleep yet, heard Hari’s words before finally closing his eyes.  
Hari turn the lights off and went to bed.  
“Good night Kero-chan”  
“…Night”  
 

* * *

END NOTE:  
 **Keroberos from Sakura Card Capture?**  
Yes! You guessed it right, I decided to make Cerberus the Keroberus from Sakura Card Capture. (⌒▽⌒) If you read up from of him, I’m sure many of you will recognise him and the creator did make Kero-chan based on the Cerberus Greek mythology.  
Here’s a link if your interested: <http://ccsakura.wikia.com/wiki/Cerberus>  
If you have seen Sakura Card Capture, I hope you do, especially the old ones (first season), when it first came out.  
   
 **So Hari has a new Minion?**  
Well, it more like a companion or support creature. You know like those fantasy anime or game. Like how Natsu from Fairy Tail has Happy Or Link from Zelda has Navi.┗( T__T )┛  
   
 **How come Haki didn’t recognise Kero-chan?**  
Well it was only a memory between Hari and Cyrus, Haki has no knowledge of him.┗( T__T )┛  
   
 **What does Cyrus look like?**  
It vague in this chapter, but the image was based when they were young, who knows if they’ve change their image in as the years passed by. Find out in future chapters.  
It’s also because I don’t know what he should look like yet…Σ(っ°Д °;)っ　  
   
 **Why are you mixing Japanese and Korean in this fanfic?**  
Well, Korean is based on what the manhwa, to show the characters personality. And Japanese is more like my personal habit from watching too many anime and reading too many manga. ╮( ￣▽￣)╭  
   
Here is Cyrus’ haircut style (giving you an insight what I’m aiming for #3.  
<https://www.menshairstyletrends.com/european-haircut-trends/>  
   
 **When is the next chapter?**  
Well, university had started again, so I’ll be busy. And with the fact I haven’t actually started chapter 3 yet… Σ(っ°Д °;)っ　  
   
 **AN:** Also note that I do not own any of these characters, all credits goes to the original makers. (●￣(ｴ)￣●)


	4. UPDATE NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifice: Ch 3 TBA Announcement

I know i have not update Chapter 3, and some have reach out to me on Archive Our Own.   
I have been busy with work, and studying university, being in final year it’s stressful and also me procrastinating.   
So hopefully i can post something soon… i have 2 more week until semester is over. after rereading over the chapters, i will do some edit for all of them and change the format of the novel into a script like, to make it easier to read for everyone.   
After release the rewritten chapters and Ch3, feel free to let me if you guys like the new format (script like) or old version (novel like)

Other than that, continue to support Hari x Shan !!! and Haki and Hiskaya of course but nothing beats Hari x Shan :D   
I do wonder if there’s a shipping name? Haven’t seen one yet.

In my next update, all chapters will be updated including chapter 3.   
This announcement will also be released on my tumblr account: th3-wish-mak3r


	5. UPDATE NOTICE: The wait is over!

Okey guys, i decided to move the new re-written Sacrifice into a new story called:

"Rewritten: Sacrifice - What's unfair is the World itself"

Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550491/chapters/36099666>

Also the majority update notice will be on my Tumblr account: <http://th3-wish-mak3r.tumblr.com/>

Anyone is welcome to PM or ask post me via tumblr, as it seems AO3 doesn't really allow PM.

And i know only Ch 0 is up for now, i just need to finalize my update with Ch 1 and it would be posted. 

Ch 2 would still take a bit more time, since it like 5X longer than Ch 0, with 10,000 words but that is 85% done, with no edit. So hopefully you guys don't wait too long.

At the end of each chapter you can see how many words are written, including Omake section.

I added an Omake section at the end of each chapter, hopefully this would get you guys to know the characters better.

* * *

 

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE! 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please leave a kudos and/or comments :) So i know you guys want this to continue :)  
> Until Next Time! :3


End file.
